


🚗

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	🚗

樱井看着大野凑到他面前，带着小婴儿身上的牛奶香气，一时间不知道他想要干什么。大野骨节分明的手抚上他的扣子，一粒一粒的解开，耳朵红的几乎透明。

“不是，做模特吗？”这景象怎么看怎么像应召女郎上门服务。

“裸体模特。”大野说完直接脸红，心一横解开樱井的皮带。内裤已经被撑起小帐篷，鼓鼓囊囊的带着樱井的气息。

“喂。”樱井捏着他的脸强迫他抬头，“别闹。”

大野盯着他的眼睛笑了一下，樱井不知怎么的想起来勾人魂魄的小妖怪。他挥开樱井的手趴了下去，隔着内裤把阴茎含在嘴里，感觉身体的主人猛的一抖，手不直觉的插进他柔软的头发。

樱井强忍住闷哼，他也没想到大野会来这一招，还以为是梦里的场景又出现在眼前。大野的技巧生疏，嘴巴又太小，但光是含着就已经让他几乎失去神智，胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

大野剥掉他被口水和液体打湿的内裤，努力的去舔弄柱身，又伸长舌头去够深处的囊袋。这个动作让阴茎贴在他的小脸上，划过一道色气的水痕。

樱井交代在他嘴里，看着他滚动喉咙一点点吞咽下去。

“好浓。”大野皱着眉头的样子像他上次偷喝樱井的咖啡。樱井帮他擦干净唇角残留的精液，把拇指伸到他嘴里看他用舌头舔去。

“你早就想这么做了吗？”他搂着大野的腰，后者眼里水光闪闪，有些心虚的低头。樱井也觉得自己语气有些严厉，又试着去揉揉他的脑袋，像小动物一样柔软。

大野低着头不肯说话。

“因为，帮别人口交自己竟然也勃起了。”樱井含住他的耳朵，惹的大野一阵颤抖。他的脆弱被人握在手心，陌生又巨大的快感让他开始莫名的痉挛。

樱井把他往怀里搂，强制性的分开他的大腿，有些粗暴的剥开包皮，露出可爱的粉色阴茎。大野呜呜叫唤的样子像是被欺负的猫咪，又带着勾人的色气。他慌慌张张的用手去挡开樱井的手，却被樱井反手扣住。

“迫不及待了吗？”

这家伙优等生的外表下绝对是恶魔。刚才他爽的时候硬生生的忍着一声不吭，大野甚至开始怀疑是自己的技术问题。

“不，不行了…”他越说越小声，一个劲的往樱井怀里钻。少年的体温完全包裹住他，几乎灼热的将他吞没。

“叫我的名字。”樱井低沉的声音钻进他耳朵，光是这一句话就让他有了想射的冲动。

“呜…翔君…”他几乎要哭出来，感觉自己眼睛里已经是白光和泪水的交替。

樱井吻了吻他的嘴角，让他射了出来。


End file.
